<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Desperate Need of Help {Karlnapity} by SalsaBowl88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969103">In Desperate Need of Help {Karlnapity}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalsaBowl88/pseuds/SalsaBowl88'>SalsaBowl88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Karlnapity, M/M, Multi, Nothing bad just a bit squeamish in a few paragraphs, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalsaBowl88/pseuds/SalsaBowl88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you two doing out here?" Quackity mumbled, eyes closed.</p><p>"Because we love you silly." Karl said back, rubbing the others cheek with the opposite hand trying his best to keep his voice steady.</p><p>"Mmmm but, you two are supposed to be at home. I could've came over by myself." His voice was impossibly weak.</p><p>Karl chuckled, "Oh brave Quackmeister, we wouldn't put you through that." Quackity hummed in response, mostly oblivious to his surroundings.</p><p>"We need to get him somewhere safe," Sapnap concluded, looking at the sky with the sun newly setting.</p><p>-----</p><p>When Quackity respawns after being killed by Technoblade it's up to Karl and Sapnap to nurse him back to health.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Desperate Need of Help {Karlnapity}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I just want to put here that this is purely based on the characters of the SMP, and that this has no relation to the irl content creators who play these characters. If any of them are uncomfortable with this I will take it down, respect boundaries y'all.</p><p>This story also plays out a little differently from the official lore, but the main story and outcome are the same. Some things work slightly differently here than canon however, including deaths and the chat system.</p><p>First work on the platform pogchamp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Quackity was killed by Technoblade using Toothpick</strong>
</p><p>Quackity respawned in the forest, lying on his back with his face towards the sun. Gingerly, he picked up a hand and touched the leftmost side of his face, wincing in pain as he felt the rough gash of skin and blood.</p><p>Technoblade had killed him, with a fucking pickaxe of all things. He was frustrated, using all of his strength to attempt to get up. However, his legs and arms lay limp in the grass beside him, unable to move from exhaustion. Now stuck in the middle of spawn, he had plenty of time to wean off the shock. Why was he at spawn anyways? Had someone broke his bed? Where was everyone?</p><p>And that's when it all hit him like a truck, the nausea, the fear, and the pain. You see whenever someone dies on the server their body heals the wounds but only to the point where they aren't fatal anymore. So although he had died, the initial gash and wound was still present, it had just barely healed to the point of non fatality.<br/>
And damn did it hurt like a bitch.</p><p>Pulling back his hand, Quackity saw the entirety of it covered in bright red blood through blurry vision. Was it really that bad? The thought sat uncomfortably in his stomach as he tried to look around. Only then did he realize that he could only see through one of his eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>When Sapnap and Karl got the notifications on their communicators they were at Party island, unaware of the butcher armies actions back in new L'manberg. Karl saw it first, instinctively pulling Sapnap to face him, who was currently enjoying watching the llamas run up and down the coaster.</p><p>"Sapnap" he said anxiously, grabbing the others attention quickly. "We need to get to spawn as soon as possible, Quackitys in trouble."</p><p>When Sapnap saw the message, he nearly burst into flames (figuratively), anger and confusion clouding his mind as he quickly stood up and led his fiancé towards their house until Karl stopped him. "Remember we moved the bed today, he's at spawn." Sapnaps eyes widened, and he quickly changed directions, holding Karls hand tight and began to lead him towards spawn. The pair rushed through the woods, no words exchanged only frantic breaths and worried whispers. When they eventually did reach their destination, the sight made the two sick to their stomachs. There in the middle of spawn was their last fiancé, laying in a pool of his own blood.</p><p>"Q!" Sapnap hollered, Karl rushing over to the shorter mans nearly unconscious body. Quackity only looked at him with glazed eyes, easily allowing his head to be placed in the others lap. Meanwhile Sapnap had to assess the damage and stop the bleeding before the wound got worse.</p><p>On the left side of his face Quackity had a large gash running down it, starting at the eyebrow and ending at the bottom lip. The sight made him sick, not once in a long while had Sapnap seen such a wound that serious and severe. He had his fair share of gnarly battle injuries, mob battles, training with Dream, you name it. But something about this specific wound that made him internally cringe, something was very wrong here. At first glance the cut seemingly wasn't too bad, mostly covered up by copious amounts of blood. However looking closer revealed it was much worse.</p><p>The wound was deep, tissue ripped and damaged enough to leave a gnarly scar, Sapnap shuddered at the thought. Quackity, HIS quackity with a scarred face made his stomach churn. His beautiful soft face, forever proving Sapnaps failure in keeping him safe and possibly disfiguring him for life.<br/>
But that was besides the point, the cut had seemingly crossed over his left eye as well, potentially puncturing it. The possibility of the loss of vision was spectacularly high, and Sapnaps whole body shook at the observation. And god was there blood, why was there so much blood?</p><p>"Karl?" He gulped, watching the brunette try his best to comfort their still half awake partner. Karl looked up in worry, his eyes spilling out thick streams of tears. "Do you have a healing potion on you?" It was a stupid question, but at the moment they were completely helpless. Karl shook his head and Sapnap mentally cursed at himself for forgetting to carry such an essential object. "Fuck" he murmured, taking off his first shirt layer and pressed it forcefully against the bleeding gash. The white fabric quickly turned red as Quackity flinched, Karl's eyes widened in worry.</p><p>"Gentle" Karl whispered, taking the cloth into his own hands and pressed lighter on the flesh. Sapnap only let out a pathetic sorry, running a now bloody hand through his hair. There were no doctors on the SMP, let alone anyone with a lot of medical knowledge they could take him to, but laying in the grass wasn't an ideal healing spot.</p><p>"What are you two doing out here?" Quackity mumbled, eyes closed.</p><p>"Because we love you silly." Karl said back, rubbing the others cheek with the opposite hand trying his best to keep his voice steady.</p><p>"Mmmm but, you two are supposed to be at home. I could've came over by myself." His voice was impossibly weak.</p><p>Karl chuckled, "Oh brave Quackmeister, we wouldn't put you through that." Quackity hummed in response, mostly oblivious to his surroundings.</p><p>"We need to get him somewhere safe," Sapnap concluded, looking at the sky with the sun newly setting.</p><p>"I don't know if there's any time, mobs will appear soon." Karl replied, trying his best to stifle back even more tears. Sapnap let out a groan, looking around frantically. Spotting an old creeper hole, an idea popped into his head.</p><p>"Over there! We can build a shelter for the night in that hole over there." Without thinking he grabbed Quackity hurriedly, pulling the shorter towards the soon to be shelter. Quackity let out a hiss of pain, the movement making his head pound harder than it already had. Both of his fiancés let out gasps, and Sapnap immediately dropped him in guilt.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry." He rushed, panic overtaking his mind. Had he just made it worse? Did he cause Quackity pain? Shit, he couldn't do this, he couldn't fucking do this. Everything was happening so fast it was disorienting, the night was approaching and they had made no progress-</p><p>"Breathe Sap." Karl whispered, putting his free hand on Sapnaps shoulder. "We wont get anywhere if you panic, let's take this slow ok? You lift his legs I lift his torso, on the count of three." Sapnap nodded, slowly calming down at the touch. They both then got into position, the ravenette squeezing his eyes shut in fear of further hurting the love of his life.</p><p>"1"</p><p>"2"</p><p>"3!" </p><p>They hoisted up the shortest main smoothly, both relived and terrified when the injured stayed silent. Quickly the two carried him into the creeper hole, placing him on the dirt. Sapnap started to get to work in blocking them inside, digging dirt with bare hands and hastily making them a cramped shelter. Karl reassessed Quackity, he was still breathing, but still losing consciousness. Checking back on the wound, Sapnaps t-shirt had now been completely soaked, the crumpled white tee now pure red and wet. </p><p>"We need a healing potion, it's-it's not stopping!" Karl breathed out of his nose, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. </p><p>"I can go run home quickly and get some supplies."</p><p>"But it's dangerous! I could do it."</p><p> </p><p>"Karl, I love you to death but we both know you're shit at pvp. I can get there and back quicker and safer, I'll go."</p><p>Karl nodded, his head rearing back in preparation of a sob. Sapnap kissed his forehead and ran out of the small entrance of the shelter, closing it halfway so moonlight could still illuminate the space. That's when the real water works started. Karl let out a wet, raspy sob, now completely alone with one wounded fiancé while the other ran out in the dark wilderness alone. He grabbed Quackitys hand tightly in his own, kissing his knuckles.</p><p>"Don't cry mi amor, no te preocupes."</p><p>("Don't cry my love, don't worry.")</p><p>"You've started speaking Spanish," Karl let out a sad laugh, "I have no honking idea what you're saying."</p><p>"Estarè bien, he pasado por cosas peores."</p><p>("I'll be fine, I've been through worse.")</p><p>"Oh how I love you." Karl admired, holding their hands close to his chest. "What did you get yourself into this time? Please don't tell me you tried to kill him all by yourself."</p><p>"Sí casi tengo a ese bastardo."</p><p>("Yes I almost got that bastard.")</p><p>"Oh my brave ducky, you can never back down from a fight can you?" He let out out a weak smile "please stop fighting so much, you'll get hurt."</p><p>Quackity shook his head through half lidded eyes. "I can't, not until he's dead." The brunette let out another sob, holding onto his fiancé for dear life until his own knuckles turned white.</p><p>"You're so stubborn you know that? I can't believe I love such an idiot. I love you so gosh darn much, don't you ever forget that."</p>
<hr/><p>When Sapnap returned he was freezing cold and holding an inventory full of healing potions, gapples, food, and bandages. Karl quickly rushed him into the shelter hugging him tightly. "Is he alright? Is everything ok?"</p><p>Karl nodded into Sapnaps shoulder, pushing against him to share his warmth. Quackity had passed out not to long ago, whether it was from exhaustion, pain, or shock he couldn't tell. "He started speaking fluent Spanish." He let out a small chuckle, "I don't know what he said but from what I gathered he tried to kill Techno alone." </p><p>Sapnap scowled, hugging his fiancé back tightly. "I'm going to kill that pig."</p><p>"I know you will, but please, not now. Big Q needs us."</p><p>The shorter nodded, and they set to work. With Quackity asleep the process was smoother than assumed. Pour potion over wound, wipe off blood, pour potion, wipe, pour, wipe. It was slow and delicate at first, but as the blood started to stop they got faster and more efficient. Now that it was clean, and starting to heal already, they could see the severity of the damage. The cut was still from his chin to his eyebrow, but seemingly more shallow than before. The worst of it seemed to be at the mouth though. On the left side of his mouth, a huge chunk of skin had been ripped from Quackitys top lip, exposing some missing teeth and gums. When Karl first saw it he vomitted, and Sap could only rub circles into his back in comfort. </p><p>They opted to wrap the bandages around his head, covering the top left side of his face including the eye fully. For the mouth injury they decided to just tape on some gauze, trying their best to keep it clean in the process. Now everything was finished, Quackity was all bandaged up and asleep, Karl and Sapnap had no idea what to do next; that's when Sapnaps started to wean off the shock himself.</p><p>"Holy shit." He muttered, looking at his dirty blood stained hands. Quackity had died, he lost a life, HIS Quackity was brutally murdered and fatally injured. He made an oath to himself to always protect the ones he loved, so why did he let this happen? Why wasn't he there to save him? Was there anything he could have even done? Technoblade was no amateur, his skill rivalled no other, could Sapnap win in a fight against him? No, but he could've distracted him long enough for Quackity to escape, he has three lives, Quackity does not. That's right, Quackity only had one life left, and then he'd be taken away forever. For the first time ever that night Sapnap cried, cried harder than he ever had in his whole life. He wept for Quackity, for Karl, he wept because he wasn't able to be there for him in such a great time of need. That night all Karl could do was comfort him, whispering affirmations and repeating "It's not your fault." Over and over again. Sapnap didn't believe him, but managed to cry himself to sleep all throughout the night.</p><p>In the morning they were able to guide Quackity home, he was mostly awake and alert, cracking light jokes to break the tension. But he was quieter than usual, lost in thought, and there was nothing Karl nor Sapnap could do to save him now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>